


Always Right

by LearnedFoot



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: A first kiss.
Relationships: Rachel Goldberg/Quinn King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Always Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



The first time Quinn kissed her, Rachel was so strung out she didn’t notice it happening until she was kissing back. One moment they were sitting there, reviewing the day’s footage at whatever-the-hell o’clock, the next, kissing.

When her mind caught up, Rachel jerked away. “What the hell?”

“We’re working too hard. Tonight, you come home with me.”

Not a question, not a suggestion: a statement.

“Says who?”

Rachel could predict Quinn’s answer before it came: “Says me.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

Quinn smirked. “Rach, come on.”

She was right; she’s always right. Rachel went home with her.


End file.
